


rank oreo gerardardardardrad's bf 666ever

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 666 is best number, Asdfghjkl, Crack, Help, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, WTF, i dont know how to tag this im sorry, read all the notes, this is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one time, there was a sassy-ass named gerard way.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	rank oreo gerardardardardrad's bf 666ever

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit another one what the fuck am i how do i keep doing this this is the seventh one (crack fic) ive written *brendon urie drunk history voice* yo what the fuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> i think the guys would be proud
> 
> lol jk
> 
> how do i go from suicidal to writing this shit in just 24 hours
> 
> I am going to fucking cry at myself wtf i am not a human bean
> 
> i do my best crack fic writing (and writing in general) at night and by night i mean like 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9am when i havent slept. idk why.
> 
> god help me my mom could find this FUCK DONT EVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN

one time, there was a sassy-ass named gerard way. he was the sassiest motherfucker known to man. he was also super fucking gay (me too gaeraeard). everyone could agree. his sassy points were off the charts.

gerararaearearadrad was way (get it?) more fabulous than rank oreo, his bf 666ever.

his brother moikey was made emo because he had the emoest (is that a fucking word? fuck it it is now) brother in the world and also because he was fucking the emo god, peet wents, in the ass. he also one time ate a green tea kit-kat off his tongue (yuck, germophobe here) because he's just as gay as his brother.

don't fucking lie to me you know it's true.

  
but one day, geraradraradard's ex bf berteertertender found him!!!! ohhhhhh shhhhiittt what's he gonna do now?

"baraeart wyd leave me the fuck alone god i h8 u"

  
"But Gerard, I still fucking love you." Bertear said, being normal-ish for some fucking reason.

  
"1. why the fuk r u talking normal. 2. i have rank oreo now i dont fucking need u. 3. i dont actually remember what 3 was going to be, but it was going to be EPIC i can tell you that much."

  
"Okay....." Bearart said rly sad. Then he left and never came back. haha bert didn't like you anyway.

  
The End. (by My Chemical Romance haha get it?)

  
No, seriously. This has to be the last one. I can't possibly write another. Can I? Is it even possible to write eight fucking crack fics? Find out on the next episode of "Lex thinks they're fucking hilarious!" Stay tuned!

  
Also, I've been thinking about putting my fics on Wattpad, what do you assholes think?

  
I really hope at least one of my crack fics end up on badmcrfics its my dream in life

UPDATE: one of my fics did end up on badmcrfics i can die in peace now thanks

UPDATE AGAIN: two of my fics ended up on badmcrfics life is gr8 thx

**Author's Note:**

> the song that fits this fic would be here it goes (or whatever the fuck that song is called) by ok go because holy fucking shit here we go again with another one of these goddamn fics that will send me str8 to hell and also my mom could find.
> 
> who am i kidding im already going to hell
> 
> but i mean, Mama we all go to Hell, amiright??? no? okay. 
> 
> my mom did actually find one of my fics. mmhhmmm yep i was terrified because she's super homophobic and religious and strict and it was a gay (what the fuck else) crack fic. thankfully she didn't really know what it was bc she cant internet (thank fuck) so i just lied my ass off and I AM STILL FUCKING SCARED


End file.
